Skating in the Park of My Heart
by Crowbartender
Summary: Lilly always thought she was one of the best skaters out there, that is, until she meets Miley. AU. Oneshot.


**Anti-Gravity111 suggested this little idea and I thought it'd be fun to take a whack at. Hope it's up to your standards. **

**

* * *

  
**

Today was perfect. Spring was upon us and the Malibu weather was warm enough to coax people out from underneath their rocks to enjoy some toasty sunrays. The sky was clear, bright, and so were the smiles and moods of everyone who I flew by. I wasn't interested in the waves aimed at me by kids I probably knew from school because I was too intent on getting to my destination as fast as my board could take me. I was going to be spending this beautiful day at my favourite place, which would be close to deserted, to my delight. While it was fun sharing the skate park with Oliver, the rest of the duds hogging the ramps and rails were so annoying. I had to avoid them or wait my turn to teach them who owned the place and when the cocky ones stepped forward for a challenge, I'd eagerly wager banishment. The sooner I got rid of the crowd, the better. If I lost, I would leave and would resort to jumping down staircases at the public library and if they lost, the same thing would happen. I told them that I never lose, but they were certain that they could take me, that they were superior. But it's always them who end up rolling out of the gates with their heads lowered and tails between their legs.

Spring break was for partying and going on a short vacation, not skating. At least, that's what happened in this area of rich snobs. The guys I told about this little secret skate park of mine had told their friends, who told their friends, so the appearance of the unwanted losers fell down to me and my hopeless trust in boys who made a promise in the form of a spit bound handshake. But today, none of my mistakes mattered because I got to have my park to myself for once. No one was going to be there thinking they were hardcore because they could pull off an amateur class Ollie without tripping or any of that lame shit. No, it was just me and my board. Fuck yes.

I swerved through the gates and almost fell right on my ass over what I saw. Someone _was_ here. Someone was fucking carving _my _bowls, grinding on _my _rails. I glared at the brunette offender in her stupid black skinny jeans (they're only stupid because she was wearing them. Mine are cool.), with her glinting studded belt and white shirt. I hope she falls over and gets it dirty. She acted as if I wasn't even scowling at her, internally screaming for her to get the hell off my turf. She mocked my inner demands as she worked up some momentum on the half pipe before effortlessly pulling off a hand plant.

The mystery girl who I wanted to chew apart graced the park with more of her swift tricks and flips and I sat myself limply on my board, eyes following every move she made. I'd never had to study another skater before, but this brunette was honestly mesmerising. She was born to skate; her skilled feet and taut looking body gave that fact away. I suppose having a pretty awesome chick in my territory was better than having a shit-eating guy who thought he had all the moves because he had something more than I did, a dick. Like I care what's on his head...

Suddenly I realised that there was no one in the park anymore. She couldn't have left, the only exit was behind me. I swung my head around to see if she had somehow snuck off, but instead I was met with a pair of worn skate shoes and some rather long legs. My eyes slowly, carefully, climbed up them. They were definitely something. A hand rested on her hip and her flawless face, once I finally reached it, was adorned with a smirk.

"Are you gonna sit there all day long or are you gonna join me?" she asked and I quickly shot up. I was dealing with a hillbilly, but not just any hillbilly, a skating hillbilly. This was proving to be a very interesting outing. I studied her blue eyes flecked with grey for a moment before placing one foot on my board.

"I guess someone needs to show you how it's _really _done." She chuckled and my mood lifted. I was ready for some fun.

* * *

We had skated for hours. We had some breaks to go buy lunch, which she surprisingly paid for, and also to get some drinks when the heat had melted us and our bodily fluids had leaked from our foreheads. I haven't sweated while skating in such a long time. I'd always had to take it easy because the simplest of moves outshined anything the other wannabes attempted. But Miley, that's super skater girl's name, was a totally different story. I had to give it my all just to be equal with her and trying to beat her was close to impossible. The talent to skate was in her blood, the ability to practically hover in the air was in her weightless bones, and the craving to be the best was in her heart. If anyone deserved the honour to be number one, it was, without a doubt, Miley.

"Come on Lilly Pad, you're gettin' sloppy," Miley chastised as I wobbled on my board. I tried to Ollie up onto the curb by the entrance of the skate park we were heading back to, but the deck didn't lift with me and I stumbled onto the footpath. Miley stopped and caught me in my staggering and gave me a funny look. I stared at her in a daze, not ready to suddenly be right in her face. It was really pretty though..."Maybe we should call it a day?" I didn't want to, but when she let go of me, I noticed the ache in my limbs and the growing pounding in my head. I still didn't want to.

"Yeah, I guess so." My head dropped and I stared at my shoes, the laces knotted and tucked into the sides so I never have to bother doing them up, but it's always a struggle to get the shoes on my feet.

"Hey," Miley called and I raised my gaze to see her soft looking lips flashing me a promising smile. "I'll be here tomorrow." So will I.

* * *

I wanted to get an early start to stretch my muscles and be one with my board again, not one with Miley's ass. Seriously, I caught myself checking her out so many times yesterday that I most likely have every curve and scar committed to memory. I was starting to question myself. I was always so focused on my own thing and perfecting my moves, but when I saw Miley, she was all I _wanted_ to see. What the hell am I supposed to do about her? She freely cruises about and I lose all my control. My knees are getting so weak and I feel light, but I hit the ground heavily whenever I fell off, which was often. I haven't been this clumsy since I first started skating in middle school.

Sadly, Miley was already carving up a storm when I arrived and the exact same thing happened. I froze and was forced to slump myself down onto my board as she frolicked around in her own little world. The bend at her knees, the thin line of her lips and the determined crease of her brow, the happy smile she presented when she succeeded in a trick, I took it all in. I honestly haven't met a girl skater before and figured that maybe this was the reason I was acting so high. My head had been in the clouds even when I went to bed, stiff and exhausted. I realised for the first time, I wasn't eager to come to the skate park to skate, but to watch Miley and wait for her to give me permission to accompany her. I never needed approval from anyone before, but I just respected Miley and if I wanted to have the privilege of skating with her, I had to wait until she told me so.

Her striking eyes pinned me and she smiled, waving me over. I jumped on my board and fell right off again. I heard her laugh; it was so warm and fulfilling, just like the sun on my skin. I didn't get up and simply stared at the sky, Miley's laughter dying down as I heard her wheels flying across the smooth concrete, getting closer. From the corner of my eye, she ran up the slope of the bowl and crawled up next to me, her legs tucked under her.

"You okay?" she asked and I nodded. "I find it hard to believe you've been skating for so many years. All you do is fall off." I narrowed my eyes, but I could hear the humour in her voice. I knew she was only messing with me, but it still poked holes in my wall of pride.

"I don't know what's happening to me. The more I got to know you, the harder it was to keep my balance and now it's just an effort to stand up. You're bad luck," I grumbled.

"So, what you're trying to say is... you're falling for me?" I could hear her biting back a laugh.

"You wish."

"It sounds that way to me, Lilly Pad," she teased, running her fingers up my waist. I flinched and it powered her assumptions. I knocked her hand away.

"Quit calling me that! Can we just skate now?" I stood back up, too annoyed with Miley and her little games that shockingly hit close to home to care about what she did to me. I retrieved my board and decided to prove that I wasn't a jelly kneed amateur like she was probably beginning to think I was. I was _not _falling for Miley. I was just... falling because of her.

* * *

I was in Miley's house, days after knowing her, sitting on a stool with my pant leg rolled up to reveal a nasty gash on my knee. I'd been too busy watching, you can guess it, Miley, to notice I was in the middle of grinding a rail and the board slipped right from under me and I went sliding across the concrete, the speed I slid across it creating a friction that burned and ripped into my skin. It hurt like a bitch and Miley insisted on taking me to her house to fix it because she lived close by. She said I'd acquired a few other scapes, but my knee was the worse and when she came back into the kitchen with a small box in hand, I hoped to God there weren't too many more cuts because that antiseptic spray shit is going to really sting.

She pulled out my nightmare and held it in front of my bloodied knee. I heard the spraying noise and jumped, but felt nothing. Opening one clenched eye, I peeked at Miley to see her grinning.

"You didn't even do it!" I was proven right when a row of white teeth beamed up at me. That asshole.

"You're such a baby. Here, hold my hand." She offered me her device of torture and I clung to it, ignoring the sweat that sprung to my palms, and the pace my heart raced at when our fingers fit together. She didn't make the noise herself this time and actually sprayed my leg and I jerked it away.

"Holy shit!" I cried. I wouldn't be able to take that kind of sting with any of the other injuries on me. That was fucking painful. Miley stood up straight and held me down by the shoulders until I was settled and then she proceeded to wrap some gauze around my knee. I didn't really feel her do it because her touches were feather light, just like her body when she was in the air before making a perfect landing on her skateboard. I was so unbelievably jealous of her majesty, but I also loved to be witness to it. No one else was, just me. I was honoured.

Miley attended to the blood covered wound on my arm, but there was no pain this time. My body felt numb while I stared at Miley as she worked. Fingers still gentle, face a concentrated mask, lips slightly parted. Very, very nice looking lips... Okay, that was not a direction I wanted to go in. But she was handling me with such care and she really was a beautiful girl. It was difficult not to imagine anything with her weirdly awesome perfume invading my nose, making me feel all drowsy and doped up.

"I think that's..." her sentence died on the lips I couldn't look away from. Should I just ruin all chances with her, kiss her, and then run? I want to get this dumb craving out of my system and I think if I tried it once, I'd realise that it wasn't all that great. But never being able to talk to her, or skate with her again would be pretty devastating. It really wasn't worth it. "You cut your lip," she informed and I licked them to see if I could taste blood, but I didn't. "I'll get it." I looked at her, not understanding what she was doing. She leant in, eyes closed and before my mind could comprehend anything, she blanked it out as she kissed me.

Miley's hands fisted in my hair and her lips, so tender and warm, danced across mine with a skill just as astounding as her skating. I wrapped my arms around her waist, leaning forward to dive deeper, to taste her further, to sink completely into her, but all I encountered was air and with my weight not being supported like I thought it would be by Miley's body, I fell off the chair and out of my daydream. Miley froze from across the kitchen, two glasses in hand, and an amused smile on her face.

"You really need to stop falling for me," she said, shaking her head. I exhaled in exasperation.

"I know."

* * *

**Written in hopes A-G will feel better. **


End file.
